Moonhigh Shadows
by Twilight's hunter
Summary: this is the story of a she-cat who has a very weird shadow (meaning it possesses her ever night and kills her relatives). Honeykit was born into Eveningclan, and her mother loves her, but her siblings start to hate her for that. As she grows up, she realizes she has a serious problem. What would YOU do if your shadow was a murderer...?
1. prologue

Smalltail ran, and ran, and ran. he was sure she had followed him, and that's why he ran. for his life. but suddenly, she was there.  
"Honeysong, don't do this! I cared for you, and loved you! why?!"  
Honeysong stepped out of the shadows.  
"You... your not Honeysong..." Smalltail quivered.  
"No, I'm not!" said what Smalltail thought was Honeysong, " I am Venomscreech"  
Smalltail ran and ran, far away from the hideous creature that had purple fur, and dripping fangs.  
"Where is Honeysong?" he gasped as his feet padded, taking him farther away from the monster named Venomscreech. but she appeared right close to him again.  
"No... NO!" Smalltail couldn't run anywhere, he fell to his paws.  
"What have you done to Honeysong?" he said feebly. One question, that was his last moment. Venomscreech would kill him.  
"Let me tell you..." Venomscreech whispered soothingly, and it sounded like she was beautiful and kind. But Smalltail knew that she was hideous, and he would not forget that fact. maybe...  
"Your sister... I am controlling her soul, she is mine."  
"Where is she?! Where is she?!" Smalltail shook from poison, a fog of purple mist-venom-was suffocating him.  
"She is here, but she is gone, for now" Venomscreech looked down to her side. Their, there was a sketch of bright light, and, in the dark night, the picture seemed vivid.  
But the shape was a form of a honey-furred cat, whose voice was beautiful. she wasn't singing now, though. for a look of pure horror was on her face, like it would stay there for enternity. Smalltail gasped.  
"Sweet dreams," said the voice of honey, the voice was sweet and kind and beautiful, and Smalltail was curling up to sleep. but it felt wrong. he opened his eyes, but the mist was suffocating him. all he could make out was purple-black fur, a monster who looked hideous. _I'm dying._ he realized. " _ **HELP! HEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEELLLLLLLLLPPP!**_ "

* * *

 **Sorry if you think this is short, i can't do long death scenes, it WILL get bigger. please subscribe, and post a comment on how you thought it was through one to ten. please point out any mistakes or what you think would be a great idea to this story (its a murder)**


	2. Chapter 1: Beginning

_at moonhigh:_

"Get Snowblossom, quick! Larkbeak is kitting" Larkbeaks, mate, Quickfoot, ran up to Fireclan's medicine cat, Snowblossom. Snowblossom jumped up, wide awake, and raced to the nursery, where Larkbeak was groaning in pain and shuffling her hind paws.  
Snowblossom nodded towards Quickfoot and grabbed a stick that lay on the ground, she stuffed it in Larkbeak's mouth, and signaled for Quickfoot to get her apprentice, Dawnstripe.

a moment later, Dawnstripe came rushing in. "Okay, Larkbeak," she said, "bite on the stick, to help with your pain, I think a kit is coming out!"  
Larkbeak screeched in pain, her voice muffled by the stick. a kit came out in a embryo sack. Snowblossom bit the sac and started licking the kit.  
"Here comes the second kit!" another kit came sliding out. "Here Quickfoot, lick your kit! " Dawnstripe ordered.  
"and the last one!" a honey-colored kit came out.  
Larkbeak bit the embryo sac and started licking the little she-cat. "hey, look at the moon! its exactly moonhigh." they all looked at the sky. the moon was completely full, stretching above their heads.  
"let's name them!" Larkbeak eyes shined. she came to the kit that came out first. as she looked closer she noticed something  
"what's wrong with it's tail?!" Larkbeak hissed,  
" well, your kits **are** early." replied Dawnstripe.  
"look at this one!" cried Quickfoot, gesturing to the kit that came out second. "His paw!"  
Larkbeak looked down on the last one. "But she's perfect" she hissed. "Her name will be Honeykit"  
She came to the kit with the twisted paw. "how about... Sicklykit?" she snarled, pointing.  
Snowblossom stared and Dawnstripe gasped.  
"No!" Quickfoot said desperately. "We should name him... uh, Featherkit!"  
"He's too ugly for that name" muttered Larkbeak under her breath, so no one could here, "his name will be Limpingkit"  
"Fine" Quickfoot could tell she wasn't going to change her mind.  
"As long as this one is Smallkit" he said, sighing. that was the best he can do.  
Larkbeak picked up Honeykit and took him to the far end of the nursery, away from, her other two kits. Honeykit started suckling, while Smallkit and Limpingkit squealed and moved around, trying to locate their mother's milk.  
"Larkbeak!" Quickfoot yelled angrily.  
Larkbeak looked up. "Oh, all right"  
She moved over to the other two kits, bringing Honeykit with her. The two kits moved towards the scent of milk. Limping kit dragged himself to the teat where Honeykit was and tried to push her away from the teat so he could drink.  
Larkbeak snarled and smacked Limpingkit away.  
Quickfoot sighed and went back to his den. Snowblossom and Dawnstripe followed. As Larkbeak settled down, she pushed Smallkit and Limpingkit out of the way, forcing them out into a cold den's floor.  
Larkbeak breathed, slowly and steadily, onto her beloved Honeykit. Her breath turned dark purple, and Honeykit breathed it in. She shuddered, and her fur turned to purple, rippling down her back.  
Then it was gone.  
Something else had disappeared, too. Her shadow. But something was replacing it. a purple figure, lean and wiry, with dark, red eyes, filled with hatred.  
The shadow cackled. And ran off.

* * *

 **And done! i did this as fast as i could, and it might not be as long as others, but, trust me, i do a LOT of chapters to make up for it. rate from one to ten please! if i made mistakes, tell me about them! i am just doing this to improve**

 **(thank you thornflower of thunderclan and claradreamer for posting)**


	3. Chapter 2: Weakness

_Two days later..._

"Have you seen Mossbark?" Lichenfoot asked Emberstar.  
"No, sorry Lichenfoot" replied the black and crimson she-cat.  
lichenfoot rushed off to the next clanmate.  
"have you seen mossbark?" he said hurriedly to Chantingstorm.  
"No," he replied. Lichenfoot ran around, calling for his littermate and asking if anyone had seen him.  
"MOSSBARK!"  
"Have you seen Mossbark?"  
"MOSSBARK!MOSSBARK!"  
"Have you seen him?"

Lichenfoot came to the nursery. "Larkbeak, please tell me you've seen my litter-brother!" Larkbeak opened one eye, and curled her tail around her perfect kit, Honeykit. her brothers were in another nest, freezing. "Mossbark? I'm sorry, Lichenfoot, but no. maybe he went to patrol or hunt early. Treeclan could use some birds and squirrels"  
Emberstar strode in."Mossbark gone?" she mewed, "does **anyone** know where he is?"  
Lichenfoot hesitated. "No, Emberstar, but he might have gone patrolling." Honeykit mewled, and Larkbeak started licking her.  
"Err, Larkbeak, what about your other two kits?" said Emberstar akwardly.  
"They're fine!" snapped Larkbeak. Emberstar shifted her feet from side to side, and she coughed at Lichenfoot.  
"Well, Lichenfoot" She said formally, "If he doesn't return at sunhigh, then we will search." Lichenfoot nodded, and he padded out of the den.  
"Lichenfoot!" called Emberstar, "Want to go on the dawn patrol with Leafymist and me?" she said trotting out of the nursery.

"Mommy, mommy, milk, milk!" mewed Limpingkit and Smallkit. Larkbeak cuffed them hard and then went back to feeding Honeykit.  
"But mommy, let them milk too" squealed Small Honeykit, the most favored in the nursery. Larkbeak sighed.  
"Okay darling, I don't understand why you care about those two cripples, you were made for better things, beautiful things" she glared a the other two. "you shouldn't care for the ugly and weak."  
"Mommy, that's mean!"  
"Not when you're talking about these pathetic fools!" sneered Larkbeak.  
"Mommy!"  
Limpingkit and Smallkit where shuffling to their mother's teats. They got there, and started suckling.  
"Open your eyes soon, and you shall see why they're hideous"  
"Mommy!" all the kits cried at once.

"Larkbeak! Larkbeak! They found the body!" Larkbeak stood up at once.  
"What?" She cried, looking at Chantingstorm, who had delivered the message.  
"Mossbark was found dead!" Chantingstorm practically yelled. "they said he had claws as tiny as a kits, but they were deep and fatal. and something else was weird too, it looked like he choked, and there was black-purple mist clinging to his fur" Chantingstorm left the nursery, running off to tell someone else.  
Larkbeak's head was down. all the kits were watching her. Suddenly, her head rose up.  
"IT WAS YOU!" she screamed, and picked Limping kit up, and cuffed him so hard he flew out of the den.  
"IT WAS YOU WHO MURDERED HIM, WASN'T IT?" she yelled again at Limpingkit.  
"YOU KILLED MOSSBARK! DIDN'T YOU?! JUST SO YOU COULD BLAME ME! YOU ARE DEMONIC! YOU SICKLYKIT! GET AWAY, NOW! YOU'RE NOT MY SON, YOU'LL NEVER BE! YOU'RE JUST A DEMON TRYING TO POSSESS ME, AND TAKE OVER MY SOUL! WELL, GET OUT OF HERE, YOU DEMON! YOU WON'T HARM HONEYKIT! NEVER, NEVER NEVER NEVER!" She grabbed his scruff and pulled him into the dry earth outside the nursery.  
"YOU DEMON WON'T GET ME! MY PRECIOUS KIT IS SAFE FROM YOUR DEMONS POWERS! AND RUN AWAY BEFORE I CRUSH YOU RIGHT NOW! YOU CAN'T GET ME!" Madness swirled in her eyes, and she stalked away with Honeykit by the scruff, who was mewling weakly in protest.  
She left poor, defenseless Limpingkit, who's eyes were not yet open, mewling weakly in the dirt._

 **thank you the _otaku tiger for posting,_ and _the creek in the mountains_ too. I hope this is big enough, so please rate from one to ten, just to be helpful. suggestions are welcome, and greatfully apreciated. please comment!**


	4. Chapter 3: Accusation

Honeykit woke up, curling next to her mother's body.  
"MEREOOOOOW!" she yawned, and stretching her back. She blinked open her eyes.  
 _'hey, the den looks way bigger!'_ she thought to herself. it seemed so cozy when she closed her eyes.

she used her eyes to look over to Smallkit, sleeping in his own nest.  
"Mommy, mommy, Smallkit's so nice! he's not hideous!" Smallkit shuffled in his sleep.  
Larkbeak hissed and spat, "That's just the demon hiding her true identity, you shall see through it soon."  
"But mommy!" complained Honeykit.  
"Hush little darling, the demon wants to take you over, and kill you, so I die in agony. do **not** let this happen."

Smallkit chose that moment to wake up and open his tiny little eyes.  
"Mommy, look, look, I can see now!" he cried in a cute, squeaky voice.  
"SHUT UP, YOU LITTLE DEMON" cried Larkbeak, hitting him in the back with her tail. Smallkit hit the nursery wall, and landed on the ground  
 _Thump._  
"Now listen here, demon, I'm just keeping you here to crush you when the time is right, and so I can keep my eye on you, and inflict pain when you deserve it!" Larkbeak hissed and extended a claw to Smallkit's tiny neck. He mewed.  
"you are nothing more than a piece of fresh-kill, to savor every bite, to kill so you can eat" Larkbeak sheathed her claw.  
Smallkit fell down with a thump.  
"Never think you have won, because you never will. if you have a paw out of place, you can wait to jump into my mouth, and then I'll spit out your bones, and use them to sharpen my claws. I will pull out your eyeballs, and use them to line my nest with your fur. DO YOU HEAR ME?!"

Honey kit mewed, "Mommy, don't be mean to my littermate. Smallkit is nice and kind, he'd never-"  
Larkbeak cut her off.  
"No, my precious Honeykit," she hissed in a sweet, sickly voice, "what you're looking at, it's an ugly monster that feeds off your love to him, stop thinking he kind and caring, and you'll see the truth: it's hideousness means it's a beast who should be clawed down and torn apar-"

She stopped midsentence. because, at the door stood Quickfoot: he had carried Limpingkit, but now he was sprawled on the ground, and Quickfoot's jaw hung wide open. his tattered red fur stood straight up.

He had heard it all.

All of it.

* * *

 **I'd like to thank everyone who commented, and to say this was a very short chapter, so sorry! please rate one to ten, and that and need some more ideas! please post: help, critisize (how'd you spell that?) comment, compliment, rate, and support. thanks for your time!**

 **(p.s. point out my mistakes, i don't mind as long as you don't kill me while doing it.)**


	5. Chapter 4: Disown

"GET OUT OF HERE!" Larkbeak screamed, and charged at Quickfoot.  
Quickfoot sidestepped, and called out,

"SNOWBLOSSOM!" Quickfoot raced to the medicine den. and Snowblossom rushed out with here apprentice, Dawnstripe.  
"What's wrong?" asked Dawnstripe, and Snowblossom nodded.  
"Larkbeak as sickness in her head." Quickfoot answered.  
"Larkbeak! come here at once!" Dawnstripe shouted. Larkbeak strutted out of the nursery, and turned, glaring at Quickfoot.  
"what do you want?!" she sneered.  
"Why was your kit found outside of camp this morning? did he sneak out?" she gestured to Limpingkit, who was picked up by Quickfoot again.

"Oh, the ugly demon" Larkbeak snarled, "Its hiding its true self from you, don't you see?" THAT DEMON KILLED MY LITTER-BROTHER! ARE YOU SO BLIND YOU DO NOT SEE THE EVIDENCE LAYING BEFORE YOU!?

"Larkbeak!" called Dawnstripe, "that kit is innocent, he couldn't have snuck out in the night by himself! and his claws are too tiny to hurt anything yet!"  
Larkbeak glared.

"Fools. That is not a kit. It is a creature with razor-sharp claws for killing, and fangs for biting. And it stinks of the purple odor that flows around it." she snatched Limpingkit in her mouth and then dropped him to press a paw down on is throat. her claws unsheathed.

"MURDERER, TRAITOR! EMBERSTAR SHOULD BANISH YOU TO THE CLIFF AND THROW YOU AT THE LEDGE!"

Limpingkit cried and mewled pathetically.

just then Emberstar walked in.  
"Larkbeak!" he cried, "let go of your kit! what are you doing?"  
Larkbeak turned towards him.  
"Don't you see Emberstar? I thought you were smart. If this demon, this unspeakable 'it', gets loose, it will destroy our territory and kill us all! Please tell me the demons hasn't tricked you too!"  
"That is no demon!" snapped Emberstar. "Please tell ME that you are not tricked by this sickness, and you can see this is still your harmless kit!"  
"no, I'm trying to protect you, to SHOW you that this is not a kit! and you try to take me off to the medicine den!"  
She sheathed the claws over Limpingkit.  
"You can take **Sickly** kit and **Midget** kit anywhere you like. destroy Eveningclan, along with the rest. just keep it away from me!" She picked up Honeykit and padded to the medicine den.

Snowblossom walked out of the camp, and into the forest suddenly, the sky turned black. and snowblossom looked up. venom streamed out of trees and a melody rang out, sweet as honey. Snowblossom gasped.

 _A prophecy._


	6. Chapter 5: Legends

_a half-moon later..._

"Come, Honeykit, let me tell you a story..."

"yes, mommy, yes mommy, can you tell me one?" squealed Honeykit.

"well, sweetie, once, way before you and me, moons, and moons ago..."

"mommy, what's a moon?"

"it's what you have lived, except twice the amount."

"that sounds long!"

"It's sort of long, but you we live for many moons. you'll be fine"

"okay..."

"well, many moons ago, countless moon ago, there were four brave warriors: Evening, Sunrise, Brightsun, and Blacknight."

"I'm brave, mommy, I'm brave!"

"Yes, and these warriors rose to be the clans: Eveningclan, Sunriseclan, and Brightsunclan, but Blacknightclan disappeared a long time ago."

"Why, mommy?"

"Because, darling, a kit was born, to be loved and spoiled, and a demon entered it.

the demon was loved so much he took absolute control of the kit when it became a warrior.

The demon tried to make the kit's life miserable, because the kit still had a consience , so it started killing off her siblings and littermates and just random warriors. Finally, two people where left. the mother and the father. Snowstar, the father, slew the demon, and along with it, killed the kit. but the mother wasted away, anyway. Blacknightclan was gone.

you see, Honeykit, that what i'm trying to do with your brothers. if you hate them, the demon will disappear."

"mommy, I'll hate them! I'll claw them so hard that the demon will run crying out of them. then Smallkit and Limpingkit will be saved."

"Darling, there in there demon form, so call them Sicklykit and Midgetkit"

"Yes, mommy, I'll go and bite them now!"

"Great idea, My Darling!"

"And mommy, I've always wanted to now... what color are my eyes?"

"Red, Honeykit, a beautiful shade of red."

* * *

 **thanks bruh and creek in mountains, along with okatu tiger, heres your none-mary-sue stuff. (does that mean like an always good justice sorta girl? the internet was really bad at explaning.)**

also! i only get to reply for every chapter and that makes it kinda hard, but it makes me write chapters faster. thanks for reading and reposting!


	7. Chapter 5 (and a half): a prophecy

"Emberstar!" shouted Dawnstripe, "Snowblossom had a prophecy!" Emberstar rose awake from his bed.

He padded fastly to the medicine den, and came to a stop, seeing Snowblossom and Dawnstripe.

"What is the prophecy, Dawnstripe?"

"Snowblossom told me, she went out to collect herbs, and then the sky turned black and music rang out, while venom poured from the trees."

"So, what does it mean? it's obviously a prophecy, but tell me."

"It was: Venom will rule from the tips of the trees, and Honey will suffer. Blood will turn venomous, and only Blacknight can save the forest"

"What does that mean?"

"i don't know, Emberstar, but we're about to find out..."

* * *

 **this is your prophecy, boys and girls! and did anyone notice Snowblossom cannot talk? she's never said anything! post your comment if you did or didn't notice!  
**


	8. Chapter 6: Ceremony

"Smallkit **,** you have reached the age of six moons, and it is time for you to be apprenticed. From this day on, until you receive your warrior name, you will be known as Smallpaw. Your mentor will be Redflower. I hope Redflower will pass down all she knows on to you."

Emberstar flicked her tail to signal Redflower up onto the Great Stump.

"Redflower **,** you are ready to take on an apprentice. You had received excellent training from Quailwing, and you have shown yourself to be wise and determined. You will be the mentor of Smallpaw, and I expect you to pass on all you know to him."

Emberstar repeated the words to Limpingkit. Then she turned to Honeykit,

"Honeykit **,** you have reached the age of six moons, and it is time for you to be apprenticed. From this day on, until you receive your warrior name, you will be known as Honeypaw. Your mentor will be my deputy, Brightspirit. I hope Brightspirit will pass down all she knows on to you."

Brightspirit stepped forward.

"Brightspirit **,** you are ready to take on an apprentice. You had received excellent training from Crickethop, and you have shown yourself to be wise and determined. You will be the mentor of Honeypaw, and I expect you to pass on all you know to her."

Eveningclan whooped and meowed. They chanted the names of the three kits.

"Smallpaw! Limpingpaw!-"

suddenly, Larkbeak joined in.

"- ** _Honeypaw!_** "

Quickfoot and a few others shot dirty looks at Larkbeak. She pointed her nose up in the air and ignored them.

Honeypaw walked down towards her mother.

"See, mommy? I will beat those two demons! Those corrupted foul little monsters, those weak, miserable, ugly filth! Those dreadful-"

"I'm sorry you feel that way about your brothers, Honeypaw, but give them anther chance."

Brightspirit strode up to Larkbeak.

"Larkbeak, you shouldn't scare your daughter into hating your siblings!"

"Well, Brightspirit, I assure you I told her the truth. mind you business!"

Brightspirit stared at Larkbeak for a while. then she said,

"Come, Honeypaw, **we** are going to collect moss."

"but what about exploring the territories, or battle training, or we could stalk prey to-"

Honeypaw stopped, once she saw the vicious glare her mentor was giving her.

"or do that?" she said meekly.

Brightspirit walked to the forest, and Honeypaw follwed behind

* * *

 **sorry, guys, we havent had a murder since Mossbark. don't worry, i'm working on it! please comment or rate out of ten.**

 **would appreciate it! two more chapters till am murder! and i'm sorry, i had writers block and i couldn't think i was so tired.  
**

 **thanks for everyone who liked my story!**


	9. Chapter 7: Twisted thoughts

**so so so so so sorry! its school and all that i havent been writing! i will try to add more chapters faster.**

* * *

"What are we doing here?"

Honeypaw looked around and rolled her eyes.

Brightspirit turned around and showed her teeth.

" **we** are going to collect moss for the elders, becuase when your old and deaf, you would want someone to care for YOU!"

Honeypaw rolled her eyes and walked, dragging her paws and baring her teeth.

"Now, Honeypaw, I will try to help you with everything, but please, you need to be **willing** to let me help."

Honeypaw stopped and sighed, rolling her eyes .

" You don't want to help me, you just want to do it so Emberstar will be proud of you.

you don't care a claw of me!"

Honeypaw eyes were turning blurry, and fine blue streaks of tears ran down her cheeks. she turned in a circle to face her mentor.

" all you'll ever help me with is telling me I'm dumb and showing me how everyones better than me! and if I'm not pleasing enough, i could be thrown out of the clan! thats what my mom says! you're a... a mouse brain! i hate you!"

Honeypaw was crying now, she sat down and put her head to the ground.

then she got up and ran away.

"I'm going to prove to you that I'm better and i am useful! m going to hunt!" she called over her shoulder.

Honeypaw was tired, and stopped to rest in a place where the trees were filtering out all the light.

 _Bright spirit will use me for her own gain, i can easily get her out of my life. just one little death... it will be worth it._

Honeypaw turned around and looked everywhere. her ears were clogged with that strange voice... was it right?

 _of course,_ _limpingpaw is inconvenient to... and he'll just take a little trip to starclan._

Honeypaw brain would split if she heard anymore. but the voice was right. who needed limpingpaw? he was embarrassing.

 _and larkbeak, she will stop me, she still thinks_ _I'm a little kit..._

the voice seemed to cloud out everything else. she would have to follow it, because it was the only thing in the world...

"HONEYPAW!"

Bright spirit ran into the grove, and gasped.

"you can't be here, its evil, this is where the leader of darknightclan was killed. follow me out, i have the moss, just go and rest for the rest of the day."

Brightspirit smiled, "I was worried you know, you have my faith in you... i just want to let you know that i truly love you. like my own kit."

Honeypaw staggered out and went to her nest in the clan.

" _she loves me..._ "

and in her dreams, she heard a deep scream.


	10. Chapter 8: The message

"Dawnstripe! Dawnstripe"

Emberstar rushed around hurriedly.

Larkbeak stared out of theden.

"What is it, Emberstar?"

Emberstar stared, looking nervous.

"Ughhhhhhh..."

"Yes! it must have been Sicklypaw! I told you about him, but you didn't listen! Now do you understand the consequences, you blind fool? I will tell you-"

"Larkbeak!" Emberstar snapped "Do not talk that way about your kits! I have told you time and time again, they are-"

Brightspirit burst into the den. "Emberstar, we found Dawnstripe. She's... I don't think she's breathing."

Emberstar hurriedly ran, following Brightspirit.

* * *

Snowblossom was furiously working, concocting a mixture for only for the desperate of measures. Beside her, her apprentice was breathing heavily. When she exhaled, purple mist floated out of her mouth, and her body and apprentice-sized claw marks.

The claw marks were deep.

Dawnstripe's eyes opened suddenly. she jumped to her feet and looked around nervously. terrified.

"Dawnstripe, you're alright now." Brightspirit addressed her, moving cautiously forward towards the apprentice medicine cat.

Dawnstripe was wide-eyed, like she was afraid something-someone- would attack her and drag her away.

"No, No. You don't understand."

"Come back to camp" said Brightspirit. "You need rest"

"She came after me. attacked me. We're not safe. No one is!"

"Who attacked you? who did this?"

"It was... this cat."

"Go on,"

"Her voice was thick and warm, honeyed. but she was terrible." Dawnstripe crouched down, her fur raised up high.

"Do you know her name?"

"She said she would've killed me, but she needed a message delivered."

"What is it?"

"She said no one- **No one-** is safe from her.

No one is safe from Venomscreech."

* * *

Listen, people out there. I might not continue this due to my busy social life and school, and I don't really want to dissapoint you with one chapter a year. I'll try to make more. but i might ask someone to continue this for me. Not yet though. This is a great story, and i intend to do it for as long as i can.


	11. A message to my readers

**Sorry, Dudes and Dudettes (or whatever other creature you may be). I don't want to continue this. Maybe I'll start another story like it. a better one. So yah, because I don't want to continue this and I'll just start off on a 'clean slate' so I update more often.**

* * *

 _How to wrap up your story nice and neat wit the maximum of threee sentences:_

Honeypaw got bitten by an adder. She died. The end.

* * *

 **Thank you for supporting my story!**


End file.
